Closing Songs in TalkRadar Episodes
These are songs that closed out for the TalkRadar episodes Episode 1: MGS alert music Episode 2: None Episode 3: None Episode 4: Some Song have no idea Episode 5: Episode 6: Norg - Harden The Duck Up (Ducktales Moon Level OC Remix) Episode 7: Life is Worth Losing -George Carlin Episode 8: Top Gun Anthem Episode 9: Sam & Dave - Hold On I'm Comin' Episode 10: Some old song Episode 11: Some instrumental of a song Episode 12: Standing on the Floor Episode 13: The Flaming Lips - Race for the Prize Episode 14: Kingdom Hearts 2 Sanctuary- Utada Hikaru Episode 15: Cheap Trick - Surrender Episode 16: Journey - Anyway You Want It Episode 17: Rolling Stones- Revolution? Episode 18: some funk song Episode 19: Muse - Butterflies and Hurricanes Episode 20: Some song with accordion. From some videogame probably Episode 21: Some music from some videogame have no idea Episode 22: Probably another remix or something from a videogame also have no idea Episode 23: The Servant - Cells Episode 24: Bryan Adams, Rod Stewart, Sting - All for Love Episode 25: Aqua - Halloween Episode 26: Iggy Pop & The Stooges - My idea of fun Episode 27: some song from a videogame idk Episode 28:? Some song with vocal Episode 29: Guitar Instrumentals to something Episode 30:? Episode 31: Chrono Trigger - Robo Roll (Robo Theme and Rick Astley mashup) Episode 32: Episode 33: Superstar DJ Kioke 16-Bit Genocide Episode 34: Partners In Kryme - Turtle Power Episode 35: Episode 36: Episode 37: Michael Jackson - 8 Bit version The Way You Make Me Feel Episode 38:? has flutes and sounds middle agesey Episode 39 OC Remix? Episode 40 Eagles - In the City Episode 41 Super Mario Disco - Super Mario in the US of A Episode 42 another OC remix song? Episode 43: Some Happy Birthday song Episode 44: Hulk Hogan theme - I'm a Real American Episode 45: Journey - Don't Stop Believing Episode 46: Electric Dreams Episode 47: Twishart - Mario 2 ending remix Episode 48: Pogo - Alhomora Episode 49: Song with words Episode 50: Palette Swap-Ninja - Viva Pinata (live version) Episode 51: some song is present don't know what it is Episode 52 Game Over - Little Mac's Confession (Punch-Out!!! OC Remix) Episode 53 Episode 54 Episode 55 Sammy Hagar - I can't drive 55. Episode 56 Episode 57 Transformers Animated Movie Theme Song Episode 58 Michael Jackson - Stranger in Moscow Episode 59 Starsailor - Way To Fall (MGS 3 End Theme) Episode 60 MGMT - Kids Episode 61 Aqua - Cartoon Heroes Episode 62 Episode 63 LL Cool J - Deepest Bluest (Deep Blue Sea Soundtrack) Episode 64 Artist? Song- That theme from the Breakfast Club Episode 65 Toby Keith - I should have been a cowboy Episode 66: Fallonyoursword.com William Shatner Episode 67: Kings of Leon - Sex on Fire Episode 68: Episode 69: Episode 70: Phil Collins - Son of Man (Tarzan Soundtrack) Episode 71: Shael Riley - Chinese Ninja Warrior cover Episode 72:Dark Void Theme 8 Bit rendition Episode 73: Cyndi Lauper Goonies 2 NES rendition Episode 74:Hymn of the Fayth - FFX Soundtrack Episode 75: Goof Movie - Powerline Episode 76: Iggy Pop- Passenger Episode 77: Metroid 2 Ending Episode 78: Wizard & Warrior Theme Remix by Bazooie (OC Remix) Episode 79: Richardo Autobahn Golden Age of Video Episode 80: Palette Swap Ninja's Viva Pinata (again) Episode 81: Richard Cheese - People = Shit (Slipknot cover) Episode 82: Episode 83: Blink 182 - First Date Episode 84: Tarzan Boy theme Episode 85: Mali Truth Forte- Uncharted 2 Game of the Year Episode 86: Weezer - Glorious Day (Green Album) Episode 87: Xplosion Man Episode 88: Bill Withers - Lovely Day Episode 89: Ico - Super Green remix by X-Binster (OC Remix) Episode 90: Einhander Remix Episode 91: Intro to Lunar for Sega CD Episode 92: Pizza Hut Taco Bell Combination Das Racists & Wallpaper Remix Episode 93: The Replacements - Alex Chilton Episode 94: Advanced Wars DS - Credits Episode 95: Blue lightning (MegaMan 3 remix) - Disco Dan Episode 96: Episode 97: Episode 98: Episode 99: Episode 100: